Missions with scientists
by monstermunch3435
Summary: Carter is not having a good day. Not what you first think! Set after Sam returns from Atlantis.


Please tell me what you think. This is my first story for Stargate SG1, and would love to know your thoughts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate, however much i may want to.

* * *

Blood was rushing in her ears faster than it had in a very long time. Her breath was coming out in short, shallow gaps as she fumbles her way through the deep forest. She was desperate to slow her breathing, to gain at least some sort of control - she could at least allow herself that.

The mud that was caked to her cold skin was starting to make her itch, the skin on her feet were starting to blister from the time spent in these unusual shoes, and she was beginning to develop fatigue.

She hadn't felt this bad since she was thrown from the top of a pile of crates in a different galaxy.

She may be on a different planet than Earth, but at least she was in her own galaxy this time.

A noise to the left startled her, and she shrunk back into the bushes, weapon held high. She started to do a slow sweep of her immediate vicinity with her gun and she was thankful to find nothing out of the ordinary. As she slowly clambered out of the bush, the thorns embedded themselves into her skin, making her wince. This was nothing really, but it still wasn't pleasant.

She made her way onwards again, the low level of the sun her only source of illumination - and heat. It was slowly getting darker, a fact she was very much aware of. It was suppose to be over, they were suppose to have won. She cursed herself for expecting it to be that easy. How could she expect them to just give up? It definitely wasn't like them.

This time, she was looking for her would-be attacker, hoping to get to him first. If she could at least take one down, it might at the very least help the other members of her team.

For a brief moment, she allowed her thoughts to wonder to them, and how they got into this mess in the first place. The enemy had been more prepared, more well armed, and better trained - all she had was a group of scientists for cryin' out loud! Not that there was anything wrong with scientists - far from it, she was one herself - but it would still have been better had she been here with her old team. Or even the marines. Well, maybe she wasn't that desperate.

A low moan startled her out of her thoughts, and she once again concentrated on the task at hand. She quietly made her way forward, towards the noise and could roughly make out the shape of a human huddled under the branches of a low hanging tree. She came up behind the person and pointed the gun to the back of his head

'surrender' she stated quietly, and the man jumped at least a foot into the air. She held back her laugh once she realised who it was sprawled on the floor.

'Colonel Carter, Sir! I wasn't expecting to see you here, I'm really sorry I'm not much help, I tried to be but its just I'm not very good. In situations like these I usually find it easier to just stay out of the way and not cause much trouble. I didn't think that you….' She had to give Jay Felger credit, he definitely knew how to ramble

'Jay. Jay, Jay!!' It took several attempts for Sam's voice to break through Felger's thoughts.

'Yes Colonel?' Jay questioned, sounding like a scared child. Or maybe a dog. Or some other animal that whines and couldn't think for itself.

'Jay, I need you to keep quiet and follow me, we have to find the rest of our group'

'What group Sam?' Carter's eyebrow rose into her hairline, doing a remarkable impression of Teal'C.

'I mean Colonel! Colonel Carter! What I mean to say is what group are you talking about COLONEL Carter? Because I generally….' A sigh may have been heard from said colonel had it not been for the unfortunate scientists' babbling.

'Our group Felger. The group of scientists we arrived here with. Our TEAM.' Carter enunciated every word slowly, hoping it would get into Jay's head. It might happen, if she were lucky.

A slow look of understanding crept its way across Jay's face and Carter pushed him in the general direction of the 'Gate.

About an hour later, Sam had successfully rounded up about a third of the group. They had been split up after they had unwittingly run into an enemy trap. There had been some casualties but most of the team had scattered (probably the enemies plan) and, unfortunately, as the ranking officer and the lead scientist, she was in charge of trying to find them all. The scientists of the SGC were well known for their brains, but not necessarily their bravery or common sense and so the rest of her team could have thrown themselves off the nearest cliff for all she knew. Felger was the least of her worries.

In was now almost dark, and according to the other scientists, she was the only one to have neutralised any enemy soldiers. Fantastic.

Not only that, but she was running out of ammo, and most of the other scientists had either lost their weapons somewhere, broken them, or had taken random shots at nothing and were also running low on ammunition.

This mission just kept getting better and better

She could hear a mans voice, a voice that sounded incredibly familiar. Putting her fist in the air as a signal for the people behind her to stop, she crouched down at a safe distance away from the voice.

Only to have the force of 6 people bang into the back of her.

She forgot, they aren't military, they don't know these silent signals. Damn.

After picking herself off of the muddy ground, she tried to quieten the mumbling of the annoyed scientists.

After a few threats of bodily harm (and when that didn't work, getting sent to work in Atlantis under McKay) they were eventually reduced to the odd grumbling sound.

She could no-longer hear the familiar mans voice. That was worrying for two reasons; one, she didn't know which direction to go (or avoid as the case may be) and two, with all the commotion, the lack of voices could mean that the enemy now knows that they were here.

The second was proves true only moments later

'Put your hands in the air!'

Those six simple words were all that she needed. This mission was officially a failure.

She could see the remaining part of her team, some covered in a red liquid, cowering behind the enemy.

'Your team failed colonel' Was that a smirk on his lips? It wasn't her fault she picked the short straw.

'Yes Sir, I guess the scientists will have to do some more training….Ouch! General!' Red liquid was now dripping down the front of her vest and the sound of a gun discharging was still echoing off the trees.

'That was completely unnecessary Sir' She tried to sound stern, really she did but it was just so childlike and so….Jack that she couldn't help the tiny smile from playing on her lips.

Soft laughter from behind her, however, quickly wiped the smile from her face and she turned to give the scientist a glare. Felger was always sucking up to O'Neill.

'C'mon Carter, you know you were destined to fail in the first place - I mean, they're SCIENTISTS' He stressed the last word, simply because he knew it would annoy her. The trademark O'Neill smirk still present on his lips. They both knew he had her, she was the one who had to convince him to help out in the first place. The scientists had to learn what it was like in a situation like this, just in case there was any problems off-world.

'That's the last time I play paintball with scientists'


End file.
